Changelog
Current Changelog List 1.25.14 (12/5/2017) * Fixed teams being shared * Fixed being able to select chests from a distance * Added VIP server chat commands for owner 1.25.13 (12/5/2017) * Added secret holidy puzzle 1.25.12 (10/17/2017) * Halloween Event over! Removed sponsored content! 1.25.11 (10/3/2017) * Sponsored Halloween Adventure update! * New props ** Wolf Cannon ** Wolf Cannon Turret ** Spooky Lantern ** Wall Torch ** Flying Werewolf Crate (Only in Space Challenge) ** Skull Island TeleShard ** Space Challenge TeleShard * Space Challenge (Fly as high as possible!) ** Unlock: Level 5 (Skull TeleShard) ** Protip: Shoot the asteroids ** The flying werewolf flies! ** Win: Loki’s Helmet * Skull Island Adventure ** Unlock: Level 10 (Space Challenge TeleShard) ** Fight a giant werewolf! ** Win: Werewolf Mask - Scarewolf * New treasure chests with variable prizes * New music for Halloween * New spooky map with traps * Billboards added for the sponsor, Thor: Ragnarok * UI updates * Bug fixes and improvements 1.24 (9/11/2017) * Added anchor block (VIP Servers and Beta only) 1.23.24 (9/2/2017) * Added Turrets and cannons * Boat healing offered at end of round * Ban system added * New lights added * Mauvlar Plates and components added * Mauvlar nerfed * New gun effects added * Boat load time performance increased * Immersive character animations * Nerfed cannons * Increased brightness of lights * Minor bug fixes and changes 1.23.23 (8/30/2017) * Handheld Cannon added * Arm animations added * Knockback for cannons * Minor bugs fixed * Swiming on top of the water no longer drains Stamina 1.23.22 (8/28/2017) * Reworked boat loading for around x15 speedup on large boats (1.7 seconds to 0.09) * Reworked authentication of boat repairing Optimizing loading was done in 2 steps. The first step was to make sure that boats were not parented to the data model while being built. This increased performance significantly. The second step was to ensure that duplicate data wasn’t recalculated. This including checking to make sure the player isn’t loading any props that they can’t have (for example, more than 2 turrets). This check is relatively expensive (and new!), so optimizations were in order. 1.23.21 (8/23/2017) * Cleaned up some errors * Added weapons catagory 1.23.19 (8/21/2017) * Cannons recoil with force * Tooltips for selling things are back * Cannons fire at max range when out of range * Prop display preview rotation updated for cannons and nameplates * Max experience is 100 * No money +- when placing props in sandbox mode * Rotation sound on attachments * Boat repairing at end of round added * Splash damage to humanoids from explosions * Repair particles always go up * Removed unnecessary hat modifications * Increased boat load time by a factor of 6 * Fix aiming system so dipping above horizon still works 1.23.18 (8/17/2017) * Cooldown time for turret reduced to 0.75 * Cooldown time for fixed turrets set to 3 * Added fixed turrets * Minor bug fixes and improvements * No clipping turrets * Updated ticking sounds * No firing turrets underwater * Cannon water effects * Sparks on metal, lights 1.23.17 (8/16/2017) * Ammo UI * Fixed rendering of industrial light and trusses Improved rendering prop details performance Hoping to get to release soon. Any update this large is risky. However, these series of updates have done two things. First, they’ve let me update the weapon system to be much more secure. Second, they let me implement several new features with weapons in the future. 1.23.16 (8/14/2017) * Fixed truss placing bug * Fixed tooltips not showing up * Increased smoothness of turrets * 1K performance increase * New Spotlight model * Mauvlar upgraded to be like other armour pieces 1.23.15 (8/12/2017) * Removed Outlines * Added back ininviscam * Fixed sell text * Fixed projectile rendering (not rendering last draw to hit) * Worked on some tool aiming stuff * Players now notified when clipping through guns * Gun fires sparks again 1.23.14 (8/11/2017) * Added Rusted Spotlight, no artwork yet * Everyone is Quenty again for testing purposes * Soft shutdown script via Merely added * Fixed rain in front of the menu * Removed hitmarkers on ally players and boats * Guns now check for wall clipping again 1.23.13 (8/10/2017) * Bullets now do appropriate amounts of damage * Bullets no longer explode * Initial ADS for guns * Arm animations are broken * Damage feedback for turrets and guns * Mouse over buttons hides tooltips with target cursor * Fireworks on KO * Fireworks on level up * Fixed damage dealing 1.23.10 (8/9/2017) * Removed invisicam setting, didn't work online * Sandbox/beta panes have a maximum height * Can no longer fire when dead 1.23.9 (8/8/2017) * No more building outside of the walls * Invisicam setting * Avatar now looks around while selling, Repairing, selecting props, and placing * Guns updated more ** Ammo applies again ** Reloading works ** Reloading should replicate * Turrets and guns can't be fired during Sandbox Mode 1.23.8 (8/7/2017) * Updating turrets and guns slowly ** Turrets now make noise when rotating ** Nice particle effects on firing ** Turrets now have a cooldown * Added inverse kinematics ** You now look where your camera is pointing ** When a gun is equipped you look at your aim location * Prop selector 3D props now look better (hopefully) * Random music is now selected after first music plays, instead of looping 1.23.6 (7/29/2017) * No more Experience in Sandbox Mode * Reporgrammed turrets, guns, it's all horribly messy and broken 1.23.3 (6/17/2017) * Fixed placement so you can place boats near your character 1.23.2 (6/11/2017) * Fixed blueprint balloons floating your ship * Added cannon balls with trails (more stable) * New cannon ball mesh * Fixed cannonballs clipping through walls when close enough * Mauvlar Armour nerfed by 20% (x50 health multiplier to x40) * Minor updates to text * Added ban system (significant backend work for future expansions) 1.23.1 (6/3/2017) * Fixed damage indicator not unbinding causing lag 1.23.0 (?/?/2017) * Fixed tolls left during combat * Fixed Experience not being given to attack during combat * Fixed potential bug with loading stats 1.22.17 (5/19/2017) * Added Balloons * Removed click to turn * Fixed bug with menu cover being visible underneath * Sitting down and teleporting works * Removed error in placement of props * Previously team boats didn't show when a Spawn point was on the boat and teams changed * Pushed boats can be safely warped to now * Fog no longer obscures selection screens * Max size of selection GUIs set for larger screens * Monetized naming boats * Fixed bug where owner paid for repairs instead of repairer * Fixed autosaving * Fixed camera bug when zooming into one option, and then selecting another * Fixed humanoid disappearing in boat selector 1.22.17 (5/18/2017) * Added hotkey for menu * Fixed infinite money glitch involving auto clicker (Thanks Veinrich) * Props no longer factor repairing in before selling 1.22.16 (5/18/2017) * Fix saving so it works * Fix tools not removing correctly * Added cannon mesh 1.22.15 (5/14/2017) * Fixed glitches involving camera and selling boats * Fixed glitches when spawning * Updated UI hints when selling and saving boats * Can place on a boat within 1000 studs (previously: 200) * Steel Armour no longer floats ** Old Steel Armour will load as floating, and repair as floating (cannot be cloned) * Added description to Steel Armour * Boat names are now saved unfiltered and are filtered upon save * Fix balloon rendering 1.22.15 (5/3/2017) * Health and stamina bars hide in the menu * Fixed top bar showing for a second on the splash screen * Fixed hacky character loading code * Refactored and updated player stats code * Refactored stat creation code for boats * Fixed bug where boat count wasn't properly updated * "You" icon is your avatar * Flung boat recovery system should be more stable * Opening menu no longer voids survival * Opening menu animates options 1.22.13 (4/22/2017) * Removed characters when not spawned * Teleporting to boats no longer resets kills * Menu is animated 1.22.11 (4/22/2017) * Updated boat selector camera for freespin controls * Fixed camera bug where you would end up zoomed way out * Fixed camera bug where spawn selector would edge out 1.22.6b (4/16/2017) * New nameplates allow boats to save names ** Wooden Nameplate and Steel Nameplate * Redsteel Plate! Twice as big! * Can no longer gather infinite money by selling loaded boats * Blueprints are saved when you save a boat ** Saves up to 100 additional blueprints * Highest kill streak statistic * Moved credits to settings * Leaderboard interface updated * Damage indicators updated! Now they highlight the props being attacked! * Minor updates to UI ** Rounded corners on panes ** Text wrapping on ActionPane ** Statistics UI now has formatting ** "Cancel" button to "Later" button (Money Shop) ** Scrollbars now work with touch events ** GUI layering ** Loading UI has WFYB logo instead of Nevermore * Updated game round UI (previously inaccurate during the first part of combat) * Minor bug fixes and updates ** Turrets cannot fire during non-combat rounds ** Security ** Music transitions fade * Added Changelog 1.21.8 (3/25/17) * You can now save 1000 props! Previously: 500 * You can now clone props from the world by holding * Boats now autosave * New prop picker with previews * Flung boats now recover the value * Sunrays fixed during flood mode * New volume settings * Automatic beta tester invite over level 100 or if you're ranked in the group * Motors handle larger boats better * Interface updates * New shortcuts for deleting and repairing props 1.21 (2/11/2017) * Make exiting the repair/sell mode more intuitive (Button in the middle of the screen) (Kinda!) * Don't allow placement of crippling props with other boats * Drowning code is screwed up * Thumbs up prompt (or feedback!) * Consider orientation when loading * Fix typing E breaking you out of certain modes * Characters do not collide while driving * New Truss that's not Rusted * Holding underwater with space is better * Larger bluesteel parts * Fixed shooting through metal plates (Hiding behind walls) * Owned by nil text on boat selector * Verify spawning works online 1.20.4 (2/26/2017) * Boat loading updated ** Fixed boat loading inside other boats ** User can place their boats inside a bounding box ** Can load boats on the water ** Loads last boat only! ** Always be able to load boat into game ** Set sell boat rate to 90% ** Selector needs to have old disabling code (Backpack, prop selector, leaderboard) ** Selector needs to show money * "Teleport" renamed to "Teleported" in admin commands output * When deleting props, the animation can get in the way, causing you to click on those pieces and canceling deletion. This is annoying when trying to delete quickly. * Can spam place near someone's boat to get up to it (Increase checking radius) * Money UI * "Original Music" in credits to "Original music" * Highlight healable items * Changed appearance of Teleport Spawn * Beta test as a separate database * Turrets can't damage allies * Check to make sure ownership rights before allowing flip * Only show your items you can repair * Repairing boats on teammates is broken * Prop recovery * Added restore sounds * Simulate lag on healing/selling * Cannot aim with gun while sitting down (first person) * Make boats cost money to load/get money back * Rain during first 15 seconds of the match * Healing particle effects * Prop healing * Turret does damage * Debounce boat loading (Saveslot selector) 1.19 (2/12/2017) * Boat flipping UI hint (Controls) * End of round gun cursor stuck * Hit indicator for boats (Blue) * Flip boat when not sitting upright * End of round sword fix (Continued flying upwards) 1.16 (1/21/2017) * Added Driving * Updated money on start 1.15 (1/20/2017) * Props do not sell for money * Rebalanced other prop components 1.14 (1/16/2017) * Added several new armour classes ** Bluesteel ** Redsteel * High Density Magic * Anchor * Small Teleport Spawn 1.13 (12/29/2016) * Fixed chat. The game was down for several weeks. * The issue was due to filtering (or the lack thereof) * Revived game 1.12 (6/21/2016) * Updated physics of props to match Roblox's old physics since some people's boats were sinking 1.08 (10/16/2015) * Halloween reskin done * Added a lanern * Made lighting night __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mechanics